


Hating Kuroo Tetsurou

by ikigaitsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kuroo is a cocky shit, Nekoma, Reader hates Kuroo, Riding, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, dom reader, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitsuki/pseuds/ikigaitsuki
Summary: “Hurts, doesn’t it?,” you moan out, hands scratching down his front as your grinding becomes more frantic, “You look better now i’m going to ruin you.”“Feels fucking good,” he responds, taking your own wrists and dragging them down his front harshly as your wet cunt squeezes wantonly around him, “feels fucking good when you do that.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Hating Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this in the works for a good few weeks and struggled to make developments but finally i feed the kuroo stans

_ I fucking hate him. All six foot and one point nine (to be specific) inches of him. I don’t get why he’s the “scheming captain”. Scheming dickhead sounds more suitable. With his stupid bed head hair (I can’t believe he leaves the house thinking that looks good) and his stupid friend who’s more invested in playing games than anything else. He’s more focused on 2D people than real people. But enough about him. Back to- _

“Kuroo- fuck!” your breath is stolen from you as you’re pushed backwards onto metal shelves containing gym equipment. _Break my ribs why don’t you - I don’t need them._

The boy with cat-like features stands over you, smirking, not breaking eye contact for even a minute.

“Ohhh, sorry. Did it hurt?,” his eyes wrinkle as his smile grows. His apology (if you can call it that) couldn’t be any less sincere if he tried. He pulls you from where your back rests against the metal, before pushing you back again, “That’s too bad.”

All you can do is grimace at the sensation, nothing but your school shirt offering protection from the impact. You’re not even sure how it led to this. One minute you were clearing up the volleyball equipment, then Kuroo was offering his hand to help, and now-

“Get the fuck off me,” his hand loosens as you push him away, “Put this shit back yourself.” You gesture to all the volleyballs and nets that lay on the floor of the storage room in the gym.

Honestly, becoming the volleyball team manager was the worst thing you were ever tricked into doing. But how could you say no to Lev? (Not that you had a choice, he spent every living moment with you begging you).

In fact, how could you say yes? Seeing Kuroo during school hours for five days a week was enough torment, and on top of that you’re now sacrificing your own time? You surprise yourself with how low you can sink sometimes.

“Oi, mangager-chan~, if you don’t put everything away, it’s gonna stay like this. Why’re you so cold?,” for a smart guy, he’s just asked a pretty dumb question.

“Because,” you release your hand from the storage room door and turn to face Kuroo, “Because I don’t fucking like you? How can you not see that? And don’t call me manager-chan, use my name at least.”

“I don’t know it,”

You scoff, rolling your eyes. Is he for real? No wonder you hate the guy, he does himself no favours.

“Y/n,” your voice is bitter, the tone showing your clear hate for the boy in front of you.

“Well, y/n...help me clean up? Please,” if it wasn’t for the slightly desperate tone in his voice and the sheer amount of stuff that needed putting away, you would have said no.

“Fine.”

* * *

Since the storage closet incident, attending volleyball practices couldn’t have gotten worse. It’s like he knew which buttons to press to piss you off in all the worst ways. I don’t even need to say the name for you to know. Kuroo, of course.

“y/n-chan~,” he coos at you, too sweetly as yet another practice comes to an end. “Need help?”

_Not from you. Fuck off._ You smile all too sweetly back, “Please Testu-kun~,” watching Kuroo’s cocky expression falter because of the nickname. _Fuck being polite, he’s on a first name basis for bruising my back. He can endure the cringe name for now._

Carrying the equipment back to the closet couldn’t have been a longer process if you’d tried. Kuroo’s constant comments and remarks were helping you reach completely new levels of anger. _This guy doesn’t need to study to be an A-grade dick._

“Hey, once we’re done, let me walk you home, it’s getting dark out.” he calls out as he places the teams water bottles down on a shelf.

“Whatever.”

* * *

Yeah... so.

This wasn’t how it was meant to go.

It was supposed to be Kuroo collecting his stuff from the boys changing room and then walking you home. What you didn’t expect was for his fingers to be inside you, curling and making you keen.

“Fuck, like that,” you breathe as you sit on his lap, his hot breath felt between the crook of your neck. 

His strong, calloused fingers worked relentlessly, drenched in your lubricant. 

“Yeah, here? You like it when someone touches this part?,” his voice is somewhat sweet, but there’s an evident hint of lust. 

You just nod, rocking onto his fingers slightly. For a chemistry nerd, the guy is good at biology, too.

It’s not enough though. You internally kick yourself at the thoughts running through your mind. Riding Kuroo, clenching around his hard cock, with him cringing at how hard you’re pulling his hair. Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to fuck him, making him cower at your presence and submit to you completely. Fuck, it sounds kind of erotic.

“Kuroo, shit I don’t wanna cum on your hand,” you moan, edging closer to bliss. No, you want to fuck him till you don’t hate him anymore. Or rather, the sadist in you wants to see him suffer, “your cock, let me ride it,”

He doesn’t need telling twice. What a story for the Fukurodani boys: he fucked his manager. 

He pulls out his erect member, and god - it’s bigger than you thought it would be. Bigger than you’d like to admit. You instinctively lower to your knees.

“Like what you see?,” he asks, scoff settling deep in his throat as his eyes lower to your form.

“Shut the fuck up,” you remark, hands gathering at his base whilst your mouth gathers spit, “you’d be hot if your mouth wasn’t so irritating.”

“You love it.”

You roll your eyes back, as you leak your saliva onto his tip, swirling it and suckling his head. His mouth erupts a deep moan, more like a sigh, as his back rests against the wall. His hands collect your hair like a ponytail as your take his full length back into your throat, ensuring to constrict as much as possible so that it feels so incredibly tight for him.

“Shit,” he hisses, hands grasping tighter as your head moves up and down, “You suck dick like a slut.”

You moan in response, holding back your gag reflex as you take him deeper, suckle back the spit collecting on his cock, and use your hands to bring him closer to bliss.

But you don’t.

You release from him with a loud ‘pop’ and smirk up at him, “This slut is taking control. You sit there and look pretty.” 

Kuroo grabs onto your hair again as you slowly begin to pump him, your hand squeezing at the tip, and becoming loose at the bottom. You keep interchanging the pressure applied, slightly twisting occasionally as he deeply exhales every so often. Pre cum lines the tip, and using your thumb you spread it around his head, mixed with your spit. He jolts slightly, letting out a light moan. _So he’s sensitive here..._

You stop and take off the rest of your uniform, lining up Kuroo’s tip to your entrance as he literally just sits there, obedient to your words. He’s desperate to feel your insides, he will behave in whichever way will give him just that.

You sink down onto him, hiss heard from both of you as he’s so big - and you’re so tight. Hands reach the hem of his volleyball shirt, his arms rising to instruct you to lift it off. He’s toned, muscles constricted; large. _Maybe hating him wasn’t so bad? No-_

Kuroo’s hands grab at your waist as you begin to rock onto him. Your own hands claw at his face, embracing him in a warm, desire-filled kiss. Your tongues roll around one another, occasional sucking followed, and deep grumbles from both of your throats as you hit your favourite spot.

You throw your head back as your hands claw into his shoulders, harsh enough that he releases sounds in pain.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?,” you moan out, hands scratching down his front as your grinding becomes more frantic, “You look better now i’m going to ruin you.”

“Feels fucking good,” he responds, taking your own wrists and dragging them down his front harshly as your wet cunt squeezes wantonly around him, “feels fucking good when you do that.”

He’s like putty in your hand, his eyes fixated on where you connect, his moans becoming louder. Once his chest has been batter- marked, should we say - your hands reach towards his throat, grip already tightening in an animalistic nature. His eyes simply roll back, choked moans being released. _So, Kuroo Tetsurou likes to be submissive, huh?_

You bounce up and down still, wet slaps of your sopping cunt echoing in the empty changing room, bar the company of you both. You’re breathless, breasts moving with your rhythm, your clit and your nipples both erect at the sight of the captain underneath you. His lip is caught in his teeth, his bite not releasing for even a second. His hair sticks to his head, wet with sweat as you lean towards his ear.

“You wanna cum, Tetsurou?,” he hums in response, a sign of yes, “I dare you.”

You pull on his hair, just like you imagined, and his head is thrown back. He chokes for air, one of your hands still fastened tightly around him, “I dare you fucking cum.”

He tries to fuck up into you, feel your walls, but he can’t. He’s so stupidly close that all he can think about his eros, think about his sexual desires. He just wants to stuff little manager-chan with his cum. He wants to be your good little boy.

His body jolts with a harsh force, his torso recoiling as he releases inside of you, his eyes glossing over with ecstasy, vision blurred with your pace only quickening as your grip releases from his neck. His arms move to embrace you tightly, his body slightly smelling of sweat and his breathing beginning to normalise.

“Fuck, what about you?,” he whispers, eyes moving towards you. You hadn’t cum.

You lift off of him, bending over to pick up your clothes, showcasing Kuroo’s cum dripping out of you.

“Let’s just say you owe me. We can save it for a rainy day,” you remark, panties being pulled up. 

“So you’re saying it’s not a one-off, tut tut, I expected better of you,” his tone presents that of one with a hint of faux-mocking as he uses his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

“Expect what you want, whore,” his pupils blow wide at the name, “I’ll just have to exceed it. Now shouldn’t you be going home? You have a match tomorrow.” You mock in return.

“After I walk you home. I need to know your address, how else will I repay you?” That was smooth on Kuroo’s behalf, you can agree the walls of the boys changing rooms weren’t going to be the most ideal place for you to cum, moaning Kuroo’s name in.

Maybe - just maybe - hating Kuroo Tetsurou wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *excited noises* thankuuu for reading <3


End file.
